


С любовью, Джон

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: Дориан, пропавший без вести Йольской ночью, вернулся – но, по впечатлениям и агента Z, и Клауса, с ним что-то очень не так...
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	С любовью, Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика «Самая длинная ночь в году»

Z поплотнее застегнулся и укоризненно посмотрел на летящий с неба снег. Приближались праздники, и было очень печально тратить впустую целый день и без того недолгого и неожиданного отпуска в этом маленьком городке. Тем более что это его первый отпуск на нынешнем месте работы. Майор, который год в декабре впадающий в странную меланхолию, чем бессовестно пользовалось начальство, под давлением отдела кадров был вынужден дать им короткие выходные. Кому-то очень короткие, буквально пару дней, а вот Z получил целых две недели, видимо, в качестве компенсации за то, что на Аляску его вместе со всеми не отправляли и ему пришлось трудиться за всех отсутствующих алфавитов.  
Сначала Z предполагал остаться в Бонне и все равно продолжать ходить на работу – уж очень ему не понравились некоторые брошенные на него завистливые взгляды, а портить отношения с коллегами агент хотел меньше всего; но случайно проговорился об отпуске в разговоре по телефону с сестрой, и тут же получил приглашение заехать в гости на несколько дней. Отказывать сестре Z не умел, и вот уже второй день пытался добраться до места через снежные заносы и метель.  
Но с погодой ничего не поделаешь: к вечеру обещали усиление ветра, и рекомендовали ночь провести не на трассе. Z, оказавшийся по дороге свидетелем не одной аварии, счел это предупреждение разумным. Неизвестно, как отреагирует майор, когда узнает, что его агент не справился с управлением и врезался в дерево, и поэтому ну никак не может вернуться на службу вовремя.  
Но целый день в городе, где совершенно нечего посмотреть… Сидеть в отеле не хотелось, и он отправился бесцельно бродить по улицам.  
Z столкнулся с ним у дверей магазина, когда тот выходил с большим пакетом. Белое пальто, алые сапоги, светлые локоны, знакомое лицо – ему казалось, ошибиться он не мог, слишком часто видел его рядом с майором. Но обратил на себя внимание больше от неожиданности:  
\- Лорд Глория?  
Тот поднял глаза, чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Простите, вы обознались.  
И проплыл мимо к своей машине. Z наблюдал, как он, не торопясь, загружает вещи, поправляет локоны, каждый жест отточен до совершенства, и понимал, что майор ему открутит голову, если он упустит Эроику. Если не проверит...  
Лорд Глория пропал несколько лет назад. Его не один год безуспешно искали. Его похоронила семья, у замка Глория и прочей собственности графа появился новый хозяин. Даже в досье на графа давно стоит приписка с датой смерти. Но где-то в глубине души в его смерть не верилось все равно.  
Не отправься Z на прогулку пешком, просто бы поехал за ним чуть в отдалении, а так был вынужден только проводить взглядом отъезжающую машину. С другой стороны, город занесло, а граф не полный идиот, как бы там ни говорил о нем майор, чтобы куда-то ехать в такую погоду. Есть некоторая вероятность, что он вообще остановился в том же отеле, что и Z. Хотя бы потому, что это единственный отель в городе.  
Убедившись, что машина скрылась за поворотом, Z вошел в магазин. Людей там оказалось мало, и девушка за прилавком была совсем не прочь поболтать с симпатичным покупателем. Спустя полчаса Z уже знал, что не так давно вышедшего человека местные зовут Джон. Что, впрочем, ничего не значило, на памяти Z граф нередко назывался чужими именами. Бывал Джон в этом городе несколько раз в год, у него даже имелся дом в окрестностях. Когда агент осторожно попробовал узнать, где именно, девушка хмыкнула и одним жестом написала на бумажке адрес, дав понять, что он далеко не первый, кто интересуется данным вопросом. Это заставило агента мысленно усмехнуться - за графом вечно тянулся длинный хвост поклонников. Кажется, без свиты он не появлялся практически никогда. Z терялся в догадках, пытаясь понять, что именно могло привлечь в этом сером маленьком городе самого неуловимого и искусного вора. Ни музеев, ни выставок, ничего подобного...  
Как бы то ни было, следовало собрать больше информации - с тем, что он знает сейчас, тревожить майора не хотелось. И Z отправился по указанному адресу.  
Он планировал понаблюдать издали, проследить, если граф соберется куда-то еще, даже купил газету для прикрытия. Его ошибкой было не учесть, что у графа, видимо, за долгое время выработалось чутье не только на самого майора, но и на всех его подчиненных. Иными словами, через какое-то время тот подошел к агенту сам с предложением продолжить знакомство.  
В жизни Z было всего три человека, которым он совершенно не мог сказать «нет», даже если сильно этого хотел. Сестра, майор и Эроика. Последнему вообще мало кто мог отказать. Поэтому Z ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за гостеприимным хозяином в дом.  
Что снаружи, что внутри дом оказался достаточно скромным. Ничего лишнего, настолько все просто, что Z засомневался в себе. Возможно, он ошибся? Где бы ни останавливался Эроика — в гостинице или частном доме, — он всегда окружал себя дорогими ненужными вещами. Конечно, бухгалтер его сильно ограничивал, но чтобы граф не обустроил собственный дом как можно ближе к своим вкусам казалось невероятным. Этот дом как будто обставлял кто-то другой. Впрочем, увидев гостиную, агент слегка расслабился: она тянула скорее на картинную галерею. Z мог бы поклясться, что все это подлинники.  
Заметив, что гость разглядывает картины, Дориан — или все-таки Джон? — счел нужным пояснить:  
— Вам нравятся картины, Дитрих? Не все из них удачные репродукции, например, вот эта, мне ее подарили буквально на прошлой неделе…  
Слово «подарили» от Эроики звучало крайне странно. Хотя бы потому, что такие «подарки» граф выбирал себе сам и полагал процесс «дарения» актом спасения шедевров от безнадежных дилетантов, которые все равно не знают, что с ними делать. Правда, это никак не мешало Джеймсу продавать «спасенные» вещи, к которым граф потерял интерес, на черном рынке.  
Z слушал, что ему рассказывают, выражал восхищение, пил что наливали и ждал очевидный завуалированный вопрос типа «Как там поживает майор?». Когда гость достал сигареты, ему подсунули пепельницу, которую вор когда-то стащил из Шлосс Эбербах. Все агенты помнили, с каким чувством и какими словами майор после этой кражи обещал «отстричь этому барану все его белобрысые лохмы, если не перестанет таскать из моего дома все, что плохо лежит». Кстати говоря, волосы у Эроики действительно стали короче.  
Мог ли майор и правда выполнить свою угрозу, а потом где-то его прятать, потому как Эроика наотрез отказался появляться в таком виде в обществе? Может быть, тогда и не стоит ничего говорить майору? Но если это было так, почему майор заставлял своих агентов искать Эроику?  
Тем временем граф продолжал делать вид, что его не узнает.  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь, Дитрих?  
Z без зазрения совести заявил, что он фотограф. Фотоаппарат и часть фотографий принадлежали G, тот втихую делал снимки майора для личного пользования. Почему майор притворялся, что ничего не замечает, оставалось загадкой. Вдобавок Z успел сделать несколько снимков коллег на пробу, потом по пути сохранил на память заснеженную дорогу, какие-то дома, бензоколонки, и сейчас все это и продемонстрировал. И внимательно следил за реакцией. Ничего, разве что на фотографии майора взгляд Джона задержался чуть дольше.  
\- Я смотрю, модель у вас в основном одна и та же. Ваш друг?  
\- В каком-то смысле. Это время года он проводит в небольшом домике в горах недалеко отсюда.  
\- И вы собираетесь ехать сегодня туда в такую погоду? Оставайтесь у меня, думаю, мы найдем чем заняться этим холодным вечером. Вот, например, карты…  
Z предпочел сделать вид, что не понял, и заверил, что карточные игры в сферу его интересов не входят. И шахматы на желание тоже. Что бы там ни произошло — а он уже был уверен, что произошло, — между майором и графом, это точно не его дело. Поэтому он постарался наиболее красочно расписать, как там его «другу» в этом горном домике скучно и одиноко. Как и все подчиненные майора, Z знал, куда того который год тянет в этих числах. И как смог объяснил туда дорогу, попутно расписывая красоту этого места, хоть ни разу там не был, — Эроика же никогда не упускал шанса оказаться рядом с майором. Особенно с перспективой оказаться наедине с майором. А проблема, куда и почему исчез граф, и кто в этом виноват, не в компетенции агента Z. Пусть с этим вопросом разбирается сам майор. Влезать в их странные отношения себе дороже. Хотя он не очень верил, что вор отправился бы куда-то в такую погоду.  
Уже гораздо позже, когда Z вернулся в отель, то обнаружил, что фотографий у него больше нет, как и зажигалки с выгравированным кабаном, подаренной когда-то майором. После этого все остававшиеся сомнения в том, что этот человек и есть пропавший Эроика, у него исчезли окончательно. Кто еще может стащить у тренированного и внимательного агента разведки личные вещи так, что тот этого даже не заметит?  
Надо будет утром все-таки связаться с майором. И скорее всего на этом отпуск и закончится, так толком и не начавшись.

* * *

Удостоверившись, что гость уехал, Джон отошел от занавешенного плотной тканью окна.  
Сначала он считал, что ему только мерещится, и выбрасывал эти мысли из головы. Но ко второй неделе он уже был практически уверен в истинности своих подозрений – за ним определенно следили. Ему постоянно казалось, что везде – в магазинах, барах, просто на улице – ему попадаются одни и те же люди. Но кому бы это могло понадобиться, и зачем? Никаких особых прегрешений он за собой не помнил, даже, кажется, парковался в этом месяце, где положено. Разве что у него появился тайный состоятельный поклонник, люди которого последовали за ним даже сюда. Чисто теоретически он был бы не против провести праздники в новой приятной компании. Но кроме слежки неизвестный ничего не предпринимал, и это слегка напрягало. Долгое ожидание непонятно чего выматывало, и, когда появился этот молодой человек, он решил попробовать выяснить, в чем дело.  
В отличие от прочих потенциальных соглядатаев, этот Дитрих хотя бы соответствовал его вкусу. Даже немного жаль, что дальше разговора дело не пошло. По нескольким взглядам, брошенным на снимки, и по количеству этих снимков было понятно, что сердце Дитриха занято. С другой стороны, молодой человек явно проявлял к нему интерес. Верности Джон не понимал и не отказался бы разнообразить новому знакомому жизнь, если бы тот захотел.  
Но волнующую его проблему это знакомство никак не решило. Джон сильно сомневался, что Дитрих имеет хоть какое-то отношение к этой непонятной слежке.  
Он повертел в руках забытую Дитрихом фотографию. Человек на ней казался знакомым. И он знал то место, о котором ему рассказывали – оно было совсем близко, если ехать по прямой и не в такую погоду. Именно там началась его нынешняя жизнь. Мог ли человек на снимке его знать?  
Чуть отодвинув штору, он посмотрел в окно. Ехать куда бы то ни было он не собирался. К вечеру метеослужба обещала сильную метель, а его прекрасная, яркая, удобная ламборгини была не слишком приспособлена к такой погоде. При чистой трассе и умелом управлении проблем не возникало, но сейчас куда-то отправляться на ней будет подвигом. Или безумством.  
Положив фотографию лицом вниз и вздохнув, он отправился пить чай. Меланхолично размешал сахар, думая, чем бы отвлечься. Сходил за книгой, устроился подальше от окна, взял кружку, уже открывая заложенную страницу, сделал первый глоток… и чуть не подавился. Кофе. Черный крепкий. Без сахара. Растворимый. Который он терпеть не мог, не пил, и даже упаковку не вскрывал, но всегда зачем-то держал под рукой, сам не понимая почему. Если заканчивался срок годности, так и выкидывал – и обязательно покупал новый, такой же.  
Взгляд упал на металлическую пепельницу, на которой была выгравирована Дикая Охота, с кабаном в роли жертвы. Почему-то эта вещь ему очень нравилась, и, хотя сам он курил мало, она всегда стояла на видном месте. Дитрих ее оценил, это было заметно. Чуть приподнявшись, Джон подвинул ее поближе, заодно отмечая, что гость забыл еще и пачку сигарет. Действуя почти автоматически, взял ее в руки, покрутил, достал сигарету и закурил. Запах сигарет и кофе. Он закрыл глаза, выдыхая струйку дыма. Затем перевернул фотографию и долго на нее смотрел.  
А потом оделся и вышел. Редкостная глупость покидать сейчас дом, но даже если этому человеку он неизвестен, и Джон ничего не узнает о своем прошлом, возможно, это собьет со следа его таинственных соглядатаев. Вряд ли кто-то из них рискнет за ним последовать. Метеорологи не ошиблись в кои-то веки: непогода разгулялась не на шутку.  
Он почти доехал до места на машине, дальше только пешком. Поглубже надвинув капюшон и жалея, что не оделся теплее, пошел вперед. Последний раз он был здесь летом, а до этого в середине мае. И дорога была существенно лучше. А вот зимой… зиму он не любил. Вероятно, потому, что именно зимой началась его новая жизнь.  
Он мало что помнил до того момента. Помнил, как падал, цепляясь за все, что попадалось под руку. Как снег уходил под ногами куда-то вниз. И особенно хорошо помнил ясное небо и огромный желтый месяц. А потом ничего.  
Очнулся он уже в больнице. Когда первый раз открыл глаза, не мог понять, где находится. Почти сразу он опять потерял сознание. Находясь на грани с явью, он видел, как к нему подходили врачи, что-то делали. Изредка появлялись и другие. Иногда это был мужчина в черных очках, с сигарой, в сопровождении, судя по всему, телохранителей. Иногда это был человек в одежде с заплатками. Последний долго сидел у его кровати, держал за руку, поправлял ему волосы, пытался с ним говорить… Но почему-то ни разу так и не назвал его по имени. Он видел, что однажды этот второй бурно о чем-то спорил с первым, видел, как его, все еще сопротивляющегося, утаскивали из комнаты. Впрочем, это все могло быть только плодом его воображения. Когда, много позже, он хотел найти этих людей или расспрашивал сотрудников больницы, ему так и не удалось ничего выяснить об этих странных посетителях.  
Он не помнил своего имени, но на бумаге иногда выводил в задумчивости какие-то каракули, с преобладанием D, J и K. Врач, когда это увидел, предположил, что, возможно, с одной из этих букв начиналось его имя. Он не стал спорить. Так он стал Джоном. Ему говорили, что он должен вспомнить, чем занимался раньше, и он честно пытался, но… Как будто до этого он вообще нигде не работал.  
Несколько месяцев он провел в больнице, пытаясь вспомнить что-то о себе, и тоскливо ожидая чего-то. Или, может быть, кого-то. Кто его знал, и забрал бы оттуда. Со скуки пытался чем-то помогать, иногда рисовал. Раскрашенное им под старинный витраж окно вызвало фурор. Но почти сразу после этого его оттуда попросили. Вручили документы, ключи от машины, какие-то бумаги, в которых обнаружилось несколько адресов и банковский счет. Он не был уверен, что умеет водить, но, когда сел за руль, понял, что ошибался. Уезжая, он заметил, что сотрудники больницы смывают то, что он нарисовал на окне.  
У него ушло немало времени на попытки понять, что ему делать со своей жизнью и что ему вообще интересно. Денег на счете было достаточно для того, чтобы ни в чем не нуждаться; иногда ему казалось, что, сколько бы он ни тратил, они не только не заканчивались, но еще и прибавлялись. Он мог бы вообще ничего не делать, но чувствовал, что тогда просто умрет со скуки. Разговор в баре и случайный рисунок на салфетке принесли ему новое знакомство, любовника и предложение рисовать всякую ерунду для газеты. Или журнала.  
Еще одна вечеринка, знакомство с компанией художников, где оказалось, что в истории искусства он себя чувствует как рыба в воде. И может говорить об этом часами. Жизнь закрутилась, он сменил одного любовника на другого, потом еще пару раз… Одновременно пробуя узнать что-то о своей прошлой жизни, найти людей, которые его знали, но тщетно. И теперь у него возникла надежда, что дело может сдвинуться с мертвой точки.  
Придерживая руками все время норовивший слететь от ветра капюшон, он понял, что добрался до места, только когда дом появился прямо у него перед носом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, размышляя, как объяснить свое вторжение. Заблудился? До этого все представлялось таким простым…  
Ветер все-таки сорвал с него капюшон, когда дверь открылась на его стук.  
Человек, открывший ее, не замечал, что ветер задувает снег внутрь. Минута, другая, а этот человек все еще молча его разглядывал. А вся придуманная речь Джона вылетела у него из головы.  
\- Ты… входи.

* * *

Утром Джон проснулся раньше, чем привык. Его любовник все еще спал, а свечи давно догорели. Или он сам их и потушил? Постаравшись подняться так, чтобы не разбудить спящего, он вышел из комнаты и выглянул в окно. Было уже светло, непогода унялась, и сейчас о ней напоминали только белоснежные сугробы.  
Он провел рукой по стеклу. Уходить не хотелось: этот человек точно его знал. И, что важнее, его явно знал и сам Джон. В голове вертелись неясные образы, почему-то там фигурировал танк… но главное, что они были. Правда, в постели с ним этот человек называл его другим именем. Он назвал его «Дориан». Джон задумчиво накрутил локон на палец. Дориан… пожалуй, ему бы подошло. Имя ощущалось очень знакомым. И казалось, что в его жизни произошло что-то в высшей степени значимое. Что-то, чего он долго-долго ждал.  
У него было столько вопросов! Но что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас лучше уйти. В ящике с бутылками виски нашлась какая-то визитка, и поскольку больше писать было не на чем, то пришлось воспользоваться ей. Джон наскоро набросал текст записки, лишь однажды запнувшись. «Моя любовь»... да, так будет правильно.  
Он вернулся в спальню, подложил записку под бутылку и с минуту любовался спящим любовником. Подавив желание остаться, накрыл его одеялом, тихо вышел и отправился к своей машине, размышляя, как будет ее откапывать от снега.  
У машины его уже ждали. Люди в черных непрозрачных очках, рядом с ними стоял мерседес. Когда Джон подошел ближе, один из этих людей распахнул дверь машины и сделал приглашающий жест. Садиться внутрь не хотелось, но было ясно, что выбора у него немного. Он уже успел заметить, что у его собственной ламборгини пробиты колеса. С минуту помедлил, силясь отыскать выход получше, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как залезть внутрь. С обеих сторон к нему присоединились двое, заставив сесть в середину. Он не видел у них оружия, но понимал, что оно есть. Когда машина тронулась, Джон бросил взгляд в ту сторону, где находился дом, в котором он провел ночь.

* * *

Капающая вода раздражала. Еще больше бесила собственная глупость. А все из-за этого вора. Утром Клаус успел придумать тысячу и один план мести за эту неимоверно затянувшуюся шутку, каждый из которых учитывал не только вора, но и всех алфавитов. Эроика неисправим, но недопустимо, чтобы его же агенты работали против него. Сообща, совершенно безо всякого зазрения совести. Неизвестно еще, саботаж это, или они повелись на дурные речи вора. Когда тот хотел, то дурил голову кому угодно. И мог на что угодно подбить. И в этот раз эти олухи повелись! Как они вообще настолько страх потеряли? Аляска не казалась подходящим наказанием. Отдать всех разом под трибунал за измену не позволит отдел кадров. Да и... он сам виноват, что клюнул. Но спускать это на тормозах было нельзя.  
Когда он все-таки встал, принял душ и выпил кофе, то уже почти выбрал единственный из тысячи, самый лучший план, и только обдумывал детали. А когда в сотый раз зачем-то перезавязывал галстук, определился и с ними. Уже предвкушая все это, в прекрасном настроении он поднял трубку зазвонившего телефона. И Z все испортил.  
Выслушав своего агента, Клаус наорал на него и велел глаз не сводить с дома Эроики до его приезда. А сам быстро оделся и вышел. Несмотря на вчерашнюю непогоду, сейчас было ясно, и от дома вдаль шли четкие следы. Клаус усмехнулся и отправился проверять, куда они ведут. Есть некоторая вероятность, что придурок просто отправился лепить снеговика. С него сталось бы. Может быть, сейчас он просто закопает Эроику в снег, и поглубже, и успокоится. Будет у него собственный снежный ангел во плоти. Под снегом. Может быть, потом он его откопает, и…  
Следы вели к трассе. И там их становилось существенно больше. Значит, отсюда Эроика уехал, и не один – машин было как минимум две. За ним явился кто-то из его банды. Конечно. Иначе и быть не может. И они все дружно отправились отмечать это… событие.  
Где-то в глубине души Клаус верил, что если все-таки… Что вор будет молчать. Хотя бы чтобы сохранить себе возможность повторить. Что ему можно хоть немного доверять. Хотя бы в этом. Но, видимо, Эроике хватило одного раза, и теперь все, что было между ними этой ночью, бурно и весело обсуждается этими ворами. А он сентиментальный осел. Повелся как кретин. Никогда не лез во всякие эти отношения, не доверяя никому вообще, вот не стоило и начинать. Что только на него нашло?  
Желание избить этого… этого избалованного, ветреного извращенца стало нестерпимым. Клаус широким шагом возвратился к своей машине и, резко развернувшись, отправился по названному Z адресу.  
Он сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть по приезде. Кучу народа, везде алкоголь, воздушные шары и транспарант: «Милорд трахнул Железного Клауса!»? Или еще лучше – проектор с записью прошедшей ночи. Он не сомневался, что если у Эроики в любой жизненной ситуации находится отмычка, то и протащить при себе камеру ему ничего не стоит. Почему эта мысль пришла в голову только сейчас? В следующий раз ему стоит обыскать этого вора получше… Да о чем он думает, никакого следующего раза не будет!  
К тому моменту, когда Клаус подъехал к дому Эроики, он уже сумел взять себя в руки. Вопреки его опасениям, возле дома не было никого, даже случайных прохожих. Ни машин, ни людей. Не было даже следов на снегу, идущих до входа в дом. Не стали возвращаться? Эроика боялся быстрой мести? Правильно боялся. Z тоже на глаза не показывался, видно, мудро решил спрятаться от начальства в бешенстве, трус. Ну и черт с ним.  
Клаус вылез из машины и быстрый походкой направился к двери. Безусловно, в плане вскрытия замков ему далеко до Эроики, к тому же тот мог оставить какой-нибудь сюрприз-ловушку. И вообще Клаус давно этим не занимался – к чему, если под рукой есть либо этот проклятый вор, либо подчиненные. Но попасть внутрь он был обязан. И прояснить что-то для себя. Хотя бы понять, как вор смог исчезнуть так, что его не могли отыскать несколько лет. Может быть, найдутся какие-то бумаги, чеки, билеты…  
Дверь, к его удивлению, оказалась незапертой. Приглашение? Или?.. Клаус достал пистолет – осторожность никогда не помешает. Аккуратно открыл дверь, так, чтобы не заскрипела, и, держа оружие наготове, прошел внутрь. Коридор, кухня, гостиная, стол с недопитым кофе. На столе лежала фотография. Не убирая пистолет, но уже не слишком опасаясь, что в доме есть кто-то кроме него – очевидно, Эроика просто позабыл закрыть дверь, а местные воры и так поди знают, что у коллег воровать чревато – Клаус перевернул фотографию и чертыхнулся. Отлично, а он думал, какого это хрена G понадобился фотоаппарат. И уверял ведь, что это ему подарили. Конечно, подарили, и теперь он даже знает кто. Всех на Аляску, немедленно. Нет, в Сибирь, или еще лучше – на северный полюс.  
Можно подумать, ему заняться больше нечем, как искать заговоры за своей спиной. Предатели. И как он умудрился все это не замечать? Как они вообще это провернули? И хотел бы он знать, как Эроика все это устроил, чем их подкупил? А ведь изображали, что боятся его, своего начальника. Нет, это не они некомпетентны, а он сам. Клаус в сердцах смял фотографию, углубившись в свои мысли, стараясь понять, где он ошибся. И это стало его следующей ошибкой.  
Краем уха он услышал позади себя шаги, звук взводимого курка, резко обернулся, чуть отступая в сторону, и почти не глядя выстрелил. И одновременно почувствовал удар чем-то тяжелым по голове. От неожиданности Клаус покачнулся, оперся на стол, и тут же люди сзади скрутили ему руки, надевая на него наручники и заодно накидывая на голову мешок. Попытался сопротивляться, но ему что-то вкололи, от чего сознание тут же поплыло. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить протащить себя до машины; по дороге с ним ничуть не церемонились. Периодически он ощущал тычки в спину пистолетом. При посадке в машину он ударился головой.  
Предатели. Кому же они продались? Z! Без него Клаус мог бы и вовсе не узнать об этом месте. Кто его перевербовал? Мог ли Эроика на кого-то работать? Будет просто прекрасно, если очнется он уже в Москве. Отлично. Он войдет в историю шпионажа как Железный Клаус, самый некомпетентный агент НАТО. Медвежонок Миша будет в восторге.  
Сознание постоянно уплывало, через мешок он ничего не видел. Люди рядом хранили молчание. На попытки пошевелиться он каждый раз получал тычок дулом пистолета. Он старался хоть как-то понять, куда его везут. Считал повороты, пробуя сопоставить их с выученной наизусть картой. Наконец машина остановилась. Когда его вытаскивали наружу, пару раз дали по ребрам.  
Пришел в себя уже в этом подвале, сидя на полу, голова раскалывалась. Его руки были прикованы к водопроводной трубе, ноги связаны. Перевалочный пункт? Ждут Мишу лично?  
Клаус подергал кистями, но наручники держали крепко. Он знал способ, как, возможно, суметь освободиться, но не был уверен, что сейчас это получится, что за дверью не стоит охрана. И, в конце концов, дверь заперта. Он не Эроика, чтобы легким движением руки доставать отмычку чуть ли не из воздуха. Клаус поморщился. «Опять я о нем думаю. А лучше бы думал, как из этой ситуации выпутываться».  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда дверь наконец открылась. Щурясь на яркий свет, Клаус собрался, готовясь к продолжению. На месте КГБшников он бы сначала дал себе в морду, раза эдак два-три, чисто отвести душу. Когда еще поймаешь такую птицу, как Железный Клаус, да еще так ловко. А вот потом уже начал бы допрос.  
Но он никак не ожидал, что в тот же подвал грубо втолкнут Эроику, так, чтобы тот обо что-то споткнулся и свалился рядом с ним. Руки у него были связаны спереди. Он едва взглянул на Клауса.  
Вошедшие вслед за ним люди впустили еще одного человека и закрыли за собой дверь. Этот последний был в дорогом костюме и имел вид хозяина жизни. Ему подали кресло, в которое он и уселся.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
Клаус пытался понять, видел ли он когда-нибудь этого человека, где они могли пересекаться, и что он, майор разведки НАТО, мог сделать лично ему. Ни на Штази, ни на КГБ не похоже. Ну не начинать же разговор первому, не зная хотя бы, за какую команду этот играет.  
Наконец главарь открыл рот, но обратился вовсе не к Клаусу.  
\- Полагаю, Эроика, не стоит делать удивленное лицо. Ты отлично понимаешь, что именно тебя сюда привело. Если ты просто вернешь сам знаешь что, то мы, может быть, проявим милосердие.  
Он сделал паузу, но Дориан молчал. Зато понял Клаус. Не КГБ. Мафия. Вор таки нарвался на неприятности. Но что от него самого-то им нужно? Если у НАТО и были какие-то дела с мафией, Клаус в этом не участвовал. Если только это не часть игры, чтобы его подставить.  
Не дождавшись ответа, оратор вздохнул и подал знак одному из «шестерок». Тот подошел к ним ближе и ударил Эроику по лицу. И еще раз. Вор откинулся назад, оперевшись на локоть. А Клаусу оставалось только возмущенно на это смотреть. Эй, в очереди избить наглого вора он стоит первым!  
\- Если хочешь сохранить свое красивое лицо, тебе лучше сотрудничать.  
\- Меня зовут Джон. Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
«Что?»  
Еще один удар.  
Главарь сделал знак, и «шестерка» отступил.  
\- Не думай, что прошло много времени и все забылось. Доказательств твоей причастности достаточно, чтобы прирезать тебя в темной подворотне. Помогать твоему итальянскому другу было очень глупо. Но мы же культурные люди. Ты всего лишь отдашь нам то, что взял, а мы сохраним тебе жизнь. Уж извини, не обещаю здоровье.  
Один из его людей приблизился к Эроике, поднял того на ноги, достал нож и провел им перед лицом вора, так, как будто оставлял на его щеке длинную полосу. Пока не прикасаясь к коже, но обещая продолжение.  
\- Милый мальчик, мы не шутим. Благодаря тебе наш клан потерпел небольшие, к сожалению твоего итальянского друга, убытки. За это не прощают, но ладно, мы готовы пойти на некоторые уступки. Исключительно потому, что многие в наших кругах тебя до сих пор любят. По-видимому, давал ты им действительно хорошо. Запомнили.  
Эроика облизал губы, но по-прежнему твердо сказал:  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
\- О, еще как понимаешь. Не можешь не понимать.  
К горлу вора приставили нож, и Клаус все-таки не выдержал.  
\- Хватит. Если вы его убьете, вы тем более не получите… что он там украл.  
\- Заткните ему рот, он мне мешает, - небрежно велел главарь.  
\- Если бы хотели, вы бы это уже давно нашли. Эроику не видели три года. Что, за три года не отыскали вора получше, способного стащить что-то у того итальянского старика? Позорище!  
Все, что угодно, лишь бы переключить внимание на себя. Он должен был догадаться раньше, с чем могла быть связана пропажа вора. Но – миссии, работа, ему было некогда, да и не попадался ему этот вор так уж часто, чтобы все бросать и браться за это дело всерьез.  
\- Эроика, заткни свою постельную игрушку!  
Клаус аж задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Какого черта! Ты, безмозглый…  
Он не успел договорить, когда ему оперативно заткнули рот какой-то тряпкой, так, чтобы он не мог ее выплюнуть.  
Ему оставалось лишь наблюдать. Как его вору дали еще несколько раз по лицу и не только, как, когда тот осел на пол, не преминули побить ногами. Как для большего результата провели под подбородком ножом, оставляя тонкий еле видный порез, из которого тем не менее сразу же закапала кровь. С точки зрения Клауса, ничего серьезного, но вору и того должно было хватить. Как в конце концов, когда босс этих мерзавцев уже удалился, Эроику подняли на ноги за волосы и оттолкнули так, что он отлетел назад, стукнулся затылком о трубу и потерял сознание.  
Дверь захлопнулась, они остались наедине. Клаус принялся пытаться снять наручники, обдирая руки в кровь, злясь и одновременно беспокоясь.  
«Черт, что же ты у них украл, Дориан…»  
Все-таки есть шанс, что он ошибся, и агенты ни при чем. И тогда, если Z не полный идиот, он догадался проследить за Клаусом и вызвать подкрепление.

* * *

Сознание возвращалось медленно, затылок ломило от боли. Он либо перебрал, либо майор его слишком сильно приложил. Проклятие, надо найти лед...  
Медленно открыв глаза, понял, что лежит на полу, и у него связаны руки. Прекрасное начало. Остается только надеяться, что это не федеральная тюрьма. Волоболонте разорится, если будет вынужден его оттуда вытаскивать. С другой стороны, если план выгорел, и Джеймс передал то, что он просил, милый Джан Мария обязан постараться и обеспечить ему максимальный комфорт даже в тюрьме. И минимальный срок. И, разумеется, долго он здесь не задержится. Много чести.  
Но как же болит голова. Клаус его что, арматурой бил? Наверно, все же не стоило навязываться к нему в компанию, но это казалось идеальным решением. Занятый своими делами, Клаус бы как-нибудь потерпел его рядом день-другой. А любую опасность, о которой сам Дориан и не подумал бы, заметил бы заранее. Списал бы на своих коллег с востока, конечно. Беспроигрышный вариант, чтобы на пару дней обеспечить себе защиту. А дальше обо всем позаботится Джан Мария. Идеально.  
Но, похоже, что-то пошло не так. Для начала нужно освободиться. Дориан приподнялся, как смог сел, чувствуя, как ноет все тело. Переждав приступ боли, он огляделся.  
Ох. Клаус. Может быть, их все-таки похитили противники майора?  
Дориан попробовал встать, и с пятой попытки, шипя и опираясь на стену, ему это удалось. Кое-как добравшись до майора и неуловимым жестом достав из рукава отмычку, он принялся копаться в замке наручников. Клаус неотрывно за ним следил. Со связанными руками и под столь пристальным наблюдением дело шло медленно, что вызывало раздражение. Но потом замок наконец поддался. И первым делом майор вытащил изо рта кляп.  
\- Какого черта, извращенец?! Где тебя носило три года?  
Ох. А, может, и не стоило его так быстро освобождать. И какие еще три года?..  
Но Клаус, уже перескочив эту тему, продолжил высказывать ему свое недовольство жизнью, воюя с веревкой на ногах. А Дориану приходилось слушать и ждать, когда тот обратит внимание и на него. А послушать было что. Вот этих оборотов он, например, от майора еще не слышал. Но и помимо них узнал много нового и любопытного.  
Значит, замок Глория теперь принадлежит Полю, сыну старшей сестры. А он официально мертв. И банда испарилась с лица земли. Что ж, ему стоит надеяться, что в их отношении синьор Волоболонте свое обещание сдержал.  
Голова дико болела и кружилась. Он прислонился к стенке и прикрыл глаза. Но и это вызвало у майора раздражение.  
\- Открой глаза, идиот.  
И тут же принялся за веревку на его руках. Дориану почудилось, или в голосе майора мелькнуло беспокойство?  
Он облегченно выдохнул, когда с веревкой было наконец покончено. Потер запястья и устало оперся на самого майора – тот неожиданно его приобнял, помогая стоять на ногах и продолжая выговаривать. А Дориан все сильнее наваливался на него, практически прильнул, думал, как болит голова, и слушал, улавливая наконец суть. Конечно. Милый Клаус разочарован, что оказался противнику неинтересен. «Ну, дорогой, не все вертится исключительно вокруг твоей работы. Прими это как-нибудь».  
Повинуясь мимолетному желанию, он поднял голову, провел рукой по щеке майора и прижался к его губам. Тот только недоуменно замер, кажется, больше от неожиданности, что его монолог так резко прервали, чем от чего-то еще. Но поцелуй не разорвал. А когда Дориан все-таки был вынужден сделать вдох, отодвинул его от себя и поинтересовался:  
\- Ты в своем уме?  
Ну… может быть, и нет. Но где крики, ругательства, угрозы, претензии? Он, может быть, соскучился. Майор, любовь всей его жизни, вообще ведет себя как-то… Память удачно подбросила образ. О боже. Кажется, кое-что он пропустил.  
Дориан почувствовал нарастающий гнев. Как майор мог его не узнать? Не понять, что это не он, точнее, не совсем он? Что с ним что-то не так. Что майор нашел в этом Джоне… «Так. Дориан, ревновать к самому себе глупо. Хоть и обидно, что стоило тебе только потерять память, как майор сдался. И ты не очень-то помнишь, как это было, идиот. Последнее особенно досадно».  
Впрочем, если им удастся отсюда выбраться и майор станет его слушать, есть возможность, что Дориан его уболтает насчет повторить.  
Но сейчас им нужно отсюда убираться, где бы они ни были.  
Когда Дориан приступил к взлому замка, они услышали, как завыла противопожарная сигнализация. Ну конечно. Наверняка люди майора их нашли, и, чтобы не пришлось о многом рассказывать, Корсиканец решил для верности сжечь их обоих вместе с домом. Если этих мерзавцев не поймают алфавиты, если они с Клаусом выкарабкаются, он потребует, чтобы Волоболонте принес ему головы Корсиканца и его подручных.  
Но для этого им еще предстояло выбраться из горящего дома. Дверь наконец поддалась.


End file.
